1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for continuously manufacturing a liquid crystal display device by a process including peeling off a sheet piece of a polarizing film from a carrier film and bonding the sheet piece to a liquid crystal panel with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known method includes providing a carrier film on which a sheet piece of a polarizing film is formed with a pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween, peeling off the sheet piece of the polarizing film and the pressure-sensitive adhesive from the carrier film by inwardly folding back the carrier film at a front end, and bonding the sheet piece of the polarizing film, which is peeled off, to a liquid crystal panel with the pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 57-052017 and JP-A No. 2004-361714).
Unfortunately, so-called stripe defects (linear air bubbles) sometimes occur in liquid crystal display devices manufactured by the method disclosed in JP-A No. 57-052017 or JP-A No. 2004-361741, in which while a sheet piece of a polarizing film is peeled off from a carrier film simply by inwardly folding back the carrier film, the sheet piece peeled off from the carrier film is bonded to a liquid crystal panel by holding them between bonding rollers.